The prophecy
by icpemt
Summary: The sailor team has lost Usagi and an unbeatable enemy is threatening to destroy the world. Only one, the warrior of the prophecy, can save the earth. But what are the consequences?


Disclaimer: no copyright infringement intended.

_**The prophecy**_

The blackness of this night is only outmatched by the hopelessness of our situation. Ever since we lost our princess and dear friend, things have been in a downward spiral. Not only have we been feeling a terrible sense of loss, we have also faced severe problems conquering new and powerful monsters. Still, up to now, our combined strength had always been enough, although sometimes barely, to emerge victorious from all battles. But tonight our hope of victory has dwindled to almost nothing.

Despite our repeated and combined attacks and the use of our most powerful weapons, our enemy is still alive. We have weakened it but whenever we think we have triumphed, the massive monster recovers and charges again. Now Venus is tethering on the verge of consciousness after having been smashed into a wall. Powerful Mars, has been knocked unconscious because she used her last strength for a risky fire attack. And I, Mercury, I am also hurt and currently kneeling next to the wounded Senshis of love and fire, trying to bring them back. This means that only one of us is left – Jupiter.

My best friend and fellow soldier gives me a meaningful look and I immediately understand, feeling a terrible sense of trepidation.

"Mercury, the prophecy", she says with a sad but determined expression.

Although I know she is right, I can't bear the thought.

"No! Jupiter! Please! There has to be another way!" I beg desperately.

"No, Mercury. This is it", Jupiter insists and my heart clenches painfully. "I love you, my friend", she tells me with a smile, before turning away to face the enemy.

Frozen with shock I watch as my friend and the strongest of the Senshi takes her final stand. As she raises her eyes to the heavens, lifts her arms and commands, her voice echoing through the night, "Mighty Jupiter, conjure the storm and send me your thunder", I remember the words of the prophecy and hot tears begin to cascade down my cheeks.

_Water splashes, Thunder roars,_

_Fire rages and Love soars._

_When all seems lost and powers broke,_

_Thunder must summon deadly stroke._

_In this hour hands will pray,_

_darkest night to brightest day._

_Power used with great release,_

_to vanquish evil and save peace._

_Thunder falls and turns the tide,_

_leaving friends' and Water's side._

_Then Water'll shed most bitter tears,_

_cause true has come the worst of fears._

Mesmerized and terrified I have to watch as a blinding flash of lightning turns the pitch-black night into brightest day. It strikes Jupiter directly and her entire body is suddenly surrounded by bolts of lightning – crackling with powerful and deadly electric energy. Sensing this great threat the enormous monster charges once more. As it approaches, Jupiter lowers her head and focuses her emerald green eyes on the enemy.

Then, with a uniquely powerful move, my friend unleashes all the energy she's conjured, "Eternal Jupiter Thunder Bolt!"

A massive bolt of lightning, shining so bright that I have to close my eyes, is racing towards the monster. Moments later I hear our enemy's roar of pain and despair. I open my eyes and observe as Jupiter's lightning makes this sheer indestructible evil crumple to the ground and dissolve into dust.

The enemy vanquished, I shift my gaze to my best friend. To my great surprise I find she is still standing with her arms outstretched in front of her. For a moment hope is kindled within me and I pray that the prophecy might have been wrong. But then Jupiter's arms fall to her sides and she sinks to her knees, all her energy sacrificed to save the world. Immediately, I rush forward, momentarily forgetting about Mars and Venus, and arrive just in time to catch my friend as she falls backward.

"No! Makoto, please! Don't leave me! Come on, you're the strongest of us! Nothing can get you down! Please, Mako!" I beg, sobbing as I gaze into my best friend's barely open eyes.

Makoto smiles weakly up at me and reaches out a trembling hand. I take it. "Ami, I'm sorry! I don't want to leave you! But this is how it has to be. I've fulfilled my destiny. Tell the others I love them", she breathes weakly.

By now I'm crying hard and Makoto's eyes are also overflowing with tears.

"Oh, Mako! Thank you! For everything! Of course I will tell them. I love you so much!" is all I can manage to choke, knowing that I cannot keep my best friend from leaving.

She squeezes my hand and says, "I love you too, Ami!"

Then, our gazes lock for one last time before Makoto's eyes close and she is gone.

"Mako! Mako! No!" I sob as I cry into my best friend's chest, holding her lifeless body tight.

Nothing seems to matter anymore and I cannot believe that the world has not stopped spinning with the passing of Jupiter. I feel like part of my soul is gone – gone for good, never to return. As if awakened by their friend's and fellow soldier's death, Venus and Mars have joined me and, holding on tightly to each other, we shed bitter tears as we mourn the one who's given her life to save us all.

After what seems an eternity of pain and sorrow, Mars is the first who regains some control over her emotions.

"Let's get Makoto home and give her all the honor she deserves", the fire Senshi chokes.

Venus agrees and slowly gets to her feet. I, however, don't want to let go of my friend. If I release her body now, my brain will truly realize that she is gone forever. These thoughts bring fresh grief to me and I only hold her closer.

Suddenly, there is movement. Not around me but in my arms. For a moment I think I must be hallucinating, wanting Makoto back so badly that I'm imagining her return. But as I lift my face from her chest, my gasp of shock catches in my throat.

"Mars! Venus!" I shout. They return to my side. "Makoto is breathing! Look! She's alive!"

And really, Jupiter's chest is rising and falling steadily. All three of us stare in shock. Then my dear Makoto opens her eyes and blinks confusedly, focusing on my face which is red and puffy from crying. I open my mouth to say something but words cannot capture the happiness I'm feeling at this moment. My soul is whole again.

When Makoto then reaches up and touches my cheek to brush away some tears, my voice finally returns, "Oh god, Makoto! You're alive! You came back to me! Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Again I bury my face in her chest but this time I feel her arm wrap around my back, holding me tight. Then I feel other bodies move near us and I realize that Venus and Mars have knelt down to embrace Jupiter as well. We are back together. But how is this possible?

The answer to this mystery is revealed the next day. We are all gathered at the shire, trying to come to terms with the events of last night. Makoto is still a bit weak and shaky but sleep and food have contributed to her recovery. Rei and Minako have healed by now with the help of accelerated Senshi regeneration. And I? I couldn't be happier. Our enemy has been slain, Minako and Rei have recovered and Makoto came back from the dead against all odds.

"I still don't understand how I could come back", Makoto says. "One of you must have done something because normally, I mean, …", her voice trails off and I'm grateful. Because hearing her speak about her death is unbearable to me.

Suddenly the door opens and Luna and Artemis enter. Without a word they walk up to Makoto who is sitting next to me on the floor with her back against Rei's bed.

"Jupiter, it is time you are told why you were able to come back", Luna announces.

Instantly, we all freeze and give our full attention to Artemis who starts to speak.

"You know that everything happened according to the prophecy. The prophecy foretold that only Jupiter would be able to vanquish our enemy but would lose her life if she called forth all the power available to her through Jupiter."

We all nod and I take Makoto's hand in mine for mutual support.

"The reason why Makoto was able to return is hidden in the rest of the prophecy ", Artemis continues.

This information takes a moment to register but then Rei bursts out, "What? The rest? Why would you only tell us part of it? Especially, when the other part obviously could have told us that Jupiter would not really die?"

Knowing Rei's temper, Minako puts a calming hand on her shoulder, "Wait, let Artemis explain before you judge."

Rei sits back down and stares intently at the white cat.

"Luna and I were forbidden from telling you the entire prophecy because Jupiter needed to give her life willingly, believing she would truly die."

"What?" This time it's me who shouts in disbelief. "But that's …" I splutter before Luna cuts me off.

"Listen!"

_Since Thunder offered all to give,_

_brave warrior can return to live._

_Water's and friends' hearts will mend,_

_upon return of lost loved friend._

"Do you see? Only by choosing to sacrifice herself, believing she would die, Makoto could access the full potential of her powers and invoke the magic that brought her back to life."

We all stare at the two cats in utter shock and disbelief. I can feel Makoto's grip on my hand tighten and return the pressure, trying to reassure my best friend that everything is ok.

"My god", Rei says after a long silence. "So if Makoto hadn't been so unbelievably brave, the world would have been lost."

All eyes are on the priestess now as we take in the truth of her words.

Finally Makoto speaks up quietly, "But why me? I have no special powers. I'm just a normal Sailor Soldier."

To my surprise I see Rei's eyes widen in understanding. Then, quite abruptly, Rei stands up.

"The power balance of the team shifted when … when Usagi died", she says in a shaky voice, looking at the two cats for confirmation.

They nod and so the fire Senshi continues as we listen raptly.

"For the last couple of months I have been feeling a change in my powers. Somehow … somehow they've grown."

We exchange looks and then Minako says, "Yes, I've been feeling the same."

"If I think about it, yeah, my powers have also intensified", I add and Makoto confirms our realization when she says, "You're right. I've also been feeling stronger."

None of us speaks for a few moments.

Then I speak up, hit by a sudden realization, "Our powers have grown because … because we've needed to compensate the loss of Usagi's power. … Otherwise we could never have defeated all these new monsters."

Five pairs of eyes turn to stare at me but then everyone nods in agreement.

"But what does this have to do with me being the subject of the prophecy?" Makoto asks.

I take a deep breath and look at Luna and Artemis for their approval to continue with my explanation.

"Well, Usagi was our leader and … and now that she's gone … the team needs a new leader."

I can see Rei's and Minako's eyes grow wide with understanding. But Makoto is standing rooted to the spot, totally quiet and seemingly in shock.

"Then there is only one thing to do", Rei states and takes out her transformation pen. "Come on, guys. Transform."

Neither of us is entirely sure where Rei is going with this but we oblige. Even Makoto has been shaken out of her shock.

"And what now, Rei?" Makoto inquires.

Mars' dark eyes look straight into Jupiter's green ones. Suddenly and unexpectedly, the fire Senshi sinks down on one knee, putting her right hand over her heart. "Jupiter, you've made the ultimate sacrifice and have proven to be the strongest and bravest of us. I pledge my allegiance to you as our leader."

"Mars?" Jupiter says incredulously. "Mars, please get up, I … but you should … you were closest to Usagi and you're so powerful and… she'd want you to be…"

The fire Senshi stands and smiles kindly at Jupiter. "Thanks, but destiny has chosen you as our new leader, Jupiter." The thunder Senshi opens her mouth to argue but Mars continues, "You have proven your courage so many times and you faced the prophecy bravely without hesitation. I'm sure Usagi very much approve of you taking her role as our leader, my friend."

Jupiter gazes at Mars' tear-filled eyes with a mixture of sadness and gratitude. Then she walks forward, to embrace the fire Senshi.

After releasing her, Jupiter takes hold of Mars' hand, "Thank you, Mars. If this is destiny's will, then I'd be honored if you became my second in command."

Immediately, Mars' eyes brighten, "That would be my honor, Jupiter!"

"Well, it's my turn now", Venus says.

We turn to her and she also kneels and puts her hand over her heart, "Jupiter, you've made the ultimate sacrifice and have proven to be the strongest and bravest of us. I pledge my allegiance to you as our leader."

"Venus, please get up", Jupiter says and also embraces the Senshi of love.

Then she turns to me and I sink down on my knee as well, putting my hand over my heart, "Jupiter, you've made the ultimate sacrifice and have proven to be the strongest and bravest of us. I pledge my allegiance to you as our leader."

Expecting Jupiter so tell me to rise, I'm surprised to see her hand in front of my face. I look up and she smiles back, flexing her fingers to indicate I should take her hand. I do so and my friend pulls me back to my feet.

"Mercury, thank you for not letting me go, my dear friend", she says before pulling me into a hug. Surprised but very happy I hold on to her, enjoying the embrace.

When we finally break apart, we find Mars and Venus looking lovingly at us.

"Well, I don't have to be the Senshi of love to see that you two share a deep friendship", Minako says happily.

Rei nods in agreement, smiling. Jupiter and I blush slightly and smile back.

"Just to finish the official part", Artemis begins, "Jupiter, do you approve that Mercury will be your strategist, Venus your counsellor and Mars your second in command?"

"Yes, I approve very much!" Jupiter confirms with a big smile on her face.

Then, as if to seal this new arrangement, she extends her right hand and says, "May we always have the strength to protect this world!"

To confirm our commitment we join hands with our new leader.

_Fire, Love and Water will kneel down,_

_so Thunder may receive the well-earned crown._

_Time will be to form new bonds and sail,_

_towards a future where love and peace prevail._

Luna says, finishing the prophecy.

Silently, we gaze into each other's eyes and perceive the true magnitude of the moment. The prophecy has been fulfilled.


End file.
